FIG. 1 illustrates an embodiment of a conventional coupling connector described in PTL 1. This conventional coupling connector is formed by vertically stacking three connectors 210, 220, and 230, and coupling the three connectors 210, 220, and 230 integrally with one another.
The respective connector housings 210A, 220A, and 230A receive insertion of terminals 250 from rear ends thereof into terminal housing chambers 241 thereof Then, lance engaging recessed portions 251 of the respective terminals 250 engage with flexible lances 242 provided in the respective terminal housing chambers 241. As a result, the respective terminals 250 are primarily engaged so as not to be detached to the rear.
Moreover, in the connector housings 210A and 220A of the upper and middle connectors 210 and 220, on the respective lower surfaces thereof; terminal engaging projection portions 212 and 222 are protruded. Meanwhile, the connector housings 220A and 230A of the middle and lower connectors 220 and 230 include, on the respective upper surfaces thereof; insertion recessed portions 221 and 231 into which the terminal engaging projection portions 212 and 222 protruded on the lower surfaces of the connector housings 210A and 220A located thereabove are inserted. Then, when the connectors 210, 220, and 280 are coupled to one another, the terminal engaging projection portions 212 and 222 enter from the insertion recessed portions 221 and 231, and engage with constricted portions 252 of the terminals 250 inserted in advance into the terminal housing chambers 241. As a result, the respective terminals 250 are secondarily engaged so as not to be detached to the rear.
Furthermore, in the lances 242 of the upper and middle connector housings 210A and 220A, lower sides thereof are opened. Then, upper walls 223 and 233 of the connector housings 220A and 230A located therebelow fit to the respective opened portions of the lances 242. As a result, deflection of the lances 242 is restrained.
Moreover, FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate a conventional coupling connector described in PTL 2. This conventional coupling connector is formed by stacking two connectors 310 and 320 vertically on each other further stacking a cover 330 on the uppermost portion of the two connectors 310 and 320, and coupling the two connectors 310 and 320 and the cover 330 integrally with one another. On a lower surface of a housing of the upper connector 320 and a lower surface of the cover 330, terminal engaging projection portions 322 and 332 are provided. Moreover, on an upper surface of a housing of the lower connector 310 and an upper surface of a housing of the lower connector 310, insertion recessed portions which the terminal engaging projection portion 322 of the upper connector 320 and the terminal engaging projection portions 332 of the cover 330 enter, respectively, are provided.
Then, when the connectors 310 and 320 and the cover 330 are coupled to one another, the terminal engaging projection portions 322 and 332 enter from the insertion recessed portions, and engage with constricted portions of terminals 350 inserted in advance into terminal housing chambers 311 and 321. As a result, the terminals 350 are engaged was not to be detached to the rear.
Citation List
Patent Literature
[PTL 1] JP 2007-95360A
[PTL 2] JP 2006-190496 A